The present invention concerns a harvesting machine, in particular a forage harvester, with a blower equipped with paddles for the conveying of crop along a wall.
The advertising brochure (8/95(M+E) dt. 150/190.432.7) of CLAAS Company relating to its Models 880, 860, 840 and 820 JAGUAR forage harvesters discloses a chopper assembly containing a chopper drum, that chops crop such as corn, grass, sorghum or the like and conveys it to a delivery duct from where it flows to a companion vehicle. The delivery duct contains a blower that accelerates the crop. This blower contains a rotor with three circular disks that are connected to each other by rails. Paddles are screwed to the rails that are oriented at an angle to the axis of rotation of the rotor, the end region of the paddles is provided with teeth or a serrated edge.
This known blower is not entirely satisfactory since paddles of this type require a costly manufacturing process and the inclined arrangement leads to increased fabrication costs.